


Under the Stars

by Galadraen



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadraen/pseuds/Galadraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris sets up a special night for Hawke under the stars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Hawke walked through the door, her hair a tousled mess from the wind, her bright blue eyes weary, and arms filled with packages and bundles that she tossed down carelessly on the floor in front of the fireplace. Isabela and Merrill had arrived bright and early that morning to take her to the market in search of some new finery and robes. They’d been out the entire day and night was now swiftly falling. Little light remained, the sky fading from blue, to orange, to pink.

Fenris rose from his place on the rug where he had been stretched out next to the fire and now strewn packages to greet her.

“Did you wait for me all day? I’m sorry it took so long.” Eyes turning to the floor as he approached, she looked abashed. He didn’t understand why she felt guilty. It wasn’t often she took time for herself.

Lifting his hand to stroke a stray piece of hair from her face her kissed her cheek softly. He really had been waiting for her nearly all day, but he wasn’t about to tell her that.

“I kept myself busy.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie. He had been busy the last few hours, preparing for her return.

“Merrill and Isabela insisted I try everything on before getting it…” she gestured to the scattered packages and shrugged, “and they insisted I get quite a lot.”

“You need not apologize. As I said, I kept myself busy.” he nuzzled his face against her neck as he leaned in to hold her. “I’m just glad you didn’t bring them home with you.”

She giggled and pushed him back playfully, “C’mon, I guess I shouldn’t just leave these on the floor for someone else to pick up. Let’s take these to my room.”

Gathering up the packages, they started up the stairs and to the bedroom. He placed them on the floor next to the wardrobe for her or Orana to put away and waited patiently as she changed into something more comfortable, his eyes roaming across her body as she undressed. She was comfortable enough to change in front of him now, something she hadn’t always been able to do without blushes and stammers.

When she was finished, without an explanation he took her hand in his and began to lead her out of the room. She gave him a questioning look as he led her to the window, but said nothing as he pushed it open and led her out onto the roof and into the night. The breeze was cool, but not overly chilly, and the gentle rustling of the wind through the leaves was calming.

A smile touched her lips as she saw what was set out before her. A blanket to keep away the chill of the tiled roof and a basket filled with different delicacies and wine. He had even included some candlesticks to fend off the encroaching darkness of night. She followed him to the blanket, taking a seat beside him.

“You learn this from one of Varric’s books, huh?” she teased, tapping the tip of his nose with a finger. He scoffed and pulled back with a halfhearted frown, an attempt to distract from the blush creeping over his cheeks and up his ears.

Mumbling, he started pulling items from the basket, “It was one of the easier reads…”

“Uh-huh.” She took the candles from the basket and within an instant they blazed with light. He didn’t even sneer at her practical use of magic, small as it was. Not long ago he would have complained, but he had grown used to her use of magic, and most importantly he trusted her.

A whole display of different fresh foods soon covered a small section of the blanket. Hawke reached out to pop a type of stuffed mushroom into her mouth, sighing as the delicious, savory flavour covered her tongue. “It’s good. And I’m not just saying that because I’m completely famished. Did you make it?”

He hesitated answering her, instead pouring them both a glass of wine. He held the glass to his lips, inhaling the soft floral scent of the deep red wine, before sipping. Finally he spoke.

“N-no…that was Orana.” His ears were scarlet now at the admission.

“Definitely learned it from Varric’s books then.” Hawke laughed heartily and Fenris groaned, “Or maybe mum’s old trashy romance novels…” she trailed off and her hand hesitated slightly before deciding against picking up the glass of wine Fenris had poured for her. Resting her hands in her lap, her face grew dark and her vivid, blue eyes dim.

“I’m sorry…” she started to apologize. “You arranged this all for me and I’m being such a down-“

“No.” he stopped her before she could go any further, setting his wine aside and reaching out to take her hand in his. “You have the right to grieve. I may not be able to fully help with the pain that ails you, but I am here for you, Hawke.”

She looked up and blue eyes met green. “Fenris, you’re the only thing that helps.”

“I live to hear you laugh. To see your smile. You deserve to smile.” He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently with a thumb. “It’s been too long since you did.”

She leaned into his touch, tears welling in her eyes. “You’re what makes me feel less empty. This house is too lonely without her here. Too big…Everyone has been trying so hard to make it better, to make me forget, since she has been gone, but you, you don’t even have to try to make it better. You’re just there and, and somehow everything is less cold. “

“I’m here for you, Hawke. Whatever you need.” He took her in his arms then and held her, comfortingly stroking her hair. It was true she hardly did anything for herself since her mother had passed. She’s let her clothing wear off her body if her friends had not forced her out to buy new ones. She would remain weary if that damned mage didn’t give her healing. And she would stay indoors more often than not if Varric did not coax her out for weekly excursions at the Hanged Man. “You do so much for everyone. For me. I wanted to do something for you. Even a small thing such as this.”

“Thank you…thank you, Fenris.” She pulled back from his grasp and kissed him, and he melted at her touch. When she pulled back he looked at her, really looked at her. Dark circles had crept up slowly under her eyes from many sleepless nights, skin more bereft of colour than it had been, her hair a bit disheveled and unkempt from lack of caring. She was still so beautiful. He didn’t know what he has ever done to deserve her, or if he’d ever do anything worthy of deserving her either.

Holding her in his arms beneath the countless stars, a faint smile spread across his lips. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the pure, sweet scent of her, knowing he would do anything to see her smile forever.


End file.
